MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/29 January 2014
00:29 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 00:29 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 00:54 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 00:54 Bored. 01:12 -!- Aizenhand has joined Special:Chat 01:12 Hols! 01:15 -!- Aizenhand has left Special:Chat. 01:21 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 01:56 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 01:59 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 14:20 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 14:20 Hello 14:20 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 15:00 -!- Alfıe has joined Special:Chat 15:00 -!- Alfıe has left Special:Chat. 18:21 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:31 -!- CaptainJamesRoberts has joined Special:Chat 18:31 AfternoonQ 18:33 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:37 -!- CaptainJamesRoberts has left Special:Chat. 19:09 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:10 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 20:28 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 20:28 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 20:28 Hello 20:28 Hello 20:29 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 20:29 How is the Republic of MiniWadiya doing today? 20:30 I have to give you credit Peacekeeper 5000. You monitor these chats all of the time. Good job though. 20:32 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 21:37 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 21:38 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 21:46 -!- Alfıe has joined Special:Chat 21:46 i AM ALFIE 21:46 who the hell are you mr. peacekeeper? 21:47 -!- Alfıe has left Special:Chat. 21:58 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 21:59 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 22:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:13 -!- Therepublicofmememe has joined Special:Chat 22:13 -!- Therepublicofmememe has left Special:Chat. 22:16 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 22:16 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 22:16 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 22:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:46 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 22:47 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 22:47 o/ 22:47 Hello 22:47 HI 22:47 How goes? 22:48 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sabovia/Claiming_Unions/Property 22:48 Support my proposal 22:49 I'll take a read friend. 22:50 >Zakota Nation 22:50 another new guy 22:50 great 22:50 Comrade/Pope Kennedy! 22:50 Yo 22:51 How are you your holiness? 22:51 i am poep 22:51 I know. 22:51 I also just told a man that I'm going to slit his throat, cut off his dick, shove said dick down his throat and watch him choke on his own blood. 22:51 Who did you replace? 22:51 It's a long story 22:52 The wise words of the pope. 22:52 You need a pope twitter account where you swear to people. 22:55 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 22:55 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 22:55 Yep 22:58 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 22:58 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 22:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:58 Justin Bieber and his fans are the scum of the earth. 22:59 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 23:00 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has left Special:Chat. 23:00 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 23:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:16 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 23:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:32 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 23:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:34 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 2014 01 29